Twins of Twins
by Luna Jackson
Summary: Agailia and her twin brother Adonis seem to live semi-normal lives, with the exception of being very rich. But what happens when an axe-murderer shows up on campus and not everyone is who they are supposed to be?
1. Axe Murderers Are On Campus

I was running. But I didn't know what from. Just away. Faster, faster I went as the world around me flew by in a sea of colors. Wind whistled in my ears as my feet hit the hard pavement of the road I was fleeing. But what was I running from? I didn't even know myself, but I knew I had to keep running. My lungs were desperate for air and my feet were screaming in pain. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop myself from running, and now I was scared. The world flew by faster. I was gaining speed. My thighs were burning from the uphill climb. I was climbing a mountain. A mountain that was covered in hard cement. Why was there is mountain covered in cement? I tried to channel my limbs, but it seemed my brain had been taken over; blocking the electrical currents from my brain to my muscles so I had to keep running. A scream awoke in my chest and I was awake.

"Dude! What's your problem?!"

A voice I heard so many times before in the same ticked off tone sounded from the opposite side of the large wall between my bed and my twin brother's room.

"Sorry." I yelled, not apologetically.

"Jeez…"

I got up from my four-poster bed and pulled the chiffon curtains away as I stepped down and slipped on my silk sky blue slippers. I pulled on the matching robe that came up to my knees and walked to my brother's room. I leaned on the open door of his room with my arms crossed. He was standing in his attached master bathroom combing through his messy blonde-highlighted hair with a red tooth-comb brush.

"Did I mess up your hair again, Adonis?"

"Oh shut up, Agailia! And I wouldn't talk…"

I looked over to my waist-length hazelnut colored hair. It was a complete mess. I had pulled it in a messy pony-tail the night before bed, but this looked like a bird's nest. I gave him one last death stare and walked back into my room shutting the door probably louder then I should have. Men.

After brushing through my pin-straight hair a few times and tying it in a tight braid, I brushed my teeth and walked out back into my room. Like Adonis, we both had a master bathroom attached to our very large bedrooms. I trudged to the other end of the room to get to my antique dresser and find suitable clothes to wear for the day. Loud music began blasting from the other side of the wall. Adonis has _always _been an early riser and the loud music was just signaling that his hair was done and he was ready to start jamming on his guitar. Just a typical day in the Wood household.

I found a pair of denim blue-jeans, a dark blue camisole, and one of those white cardigan things that come down to mid-thigh and flow in the wind. I slipped on some black Converse, and after making my bed, flew out the door. The smell of hot pancakes and eggs hit me in the face as I raced down the large wooden staircase. I placed my purse/backpack at the bottom of the stairs and opened the door the lead into our very large kitchen.

"Hello, dear!" said my father with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Dad!" I smiled and took a stool to sit at the counter, where on the other side, my father was preparing breakfast.

Adonis walked through the door with a smug smile on his face and his cell phone in his hands.

"Yes!" he yelled with glee.

He was typing fast; his fingers moved along the keypad of the cell phone as fast a lightning and his smile was getting wider and wider with each word and *beep!* that emitted from his phone. He pulled up a stool next to me, never taking his eyes from the phone.

"Let me guess," I said to Adonis, "You're band got yet another gig at the coffee shop on Main Street?"

He finally looked up from his cell phone. He looked me right in the eyes, holding my stare my a few seconds before finally saying "Freak."

"Jerk." I replied.

"Guys…" said my father.

"Sorry." We both said in unison and without any expression like second grade kids saying the national anthem everyday at school.

Adonis's bright blue eyes looked down again to his cell phone; typed a few more letters and then slid it shut and stuffed it in his pant's pocket.

"So," said Adonis looking excited as ever, "What's for breakfast?"

My father laughed and his brown eyes shined like hot chocolate; if hot chocolate could shine.

"The usual, Ad."

That was my father's nickname for Adonis, but I preferred his full name. After finishing off our pancakes and eggs, Adonis and I grabbed our bags and headed out the front door to catch the bus. We always had perfect timing, so right as we walked out of the front door, the yellow school bus pulled to a stop in the front of the gates of our house. I reached in my pocket and pressed the little button on my keychain that made the gates open so we could get out. Adonis climbed on first and I waited so I could shut the gates again. Once they were closed, I climbed on after Adonis up the filthy, grimy stairs of the public school bus. I saw an open seat in the middle and sat down by the window. I plugged in the plastic iPod headphones in my ears and turned on my iPod Touch. It was on shuffle so the first song that popped up was Gravity by Sara Bareilles.

_Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes to long._

_No matter what I say or do, _

_I still feel you here,_

_Till the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch,_

_You keep me without chains._

_I've never wanted anything so much,_

_Then to drown in your love,_

_And not feel your rain._

Just then, the bus doors opened again and in walked a tall boy that looked about fourteen or fifteen. He had dark brown hair, much like mine, and bright blue eyes like Adonis's. He was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt under a black vest. All of the other seats seemed to be taken so he was forced to sit with me.

I tried to pay him no attention but as he sat down and turned to look at me he said "Hello."

I turned to look at him while pulling the headphones from my ears.

"Hello," I said. "Is this your first day?"

He smiled back at me with pearly-white teeth and a smile that would make an Italian super-model jealous.

"Yeah, it is. Do you like here? I mean, I haven't really talked to anyone who goes to Crescent High and I'd like to hear it from someone who goes there."

"Yeah, its okay I guess." I tried to match his smile but it was pretty much hopeless. It was like trying to compare the Sun to the Moon. Completely impossible.

"Oh, well that's good." He smiled again and then put his backpack on the floor by his feet.

"So," I asked trying to make conversation. "Where did you go before?"

"Oh," he seemed to take a little longer then really needed to answer a simple question like this. "I was home-schooled."

"Oh, well that's cool." I smiled again then looked down to my iPod. I wasn't the best person to keep up a conversation.

Once I looked back up we had stopped in front of the school. As I was shoving my iPod into my pocket, I felt as if someone who blowing on my hair. I looked up to see the guy who had never told me his name holding what looked like a scrunched up paper ball inches from my head.

"Umm… What is that?" was all I could think of to say.

"Oh, sorry, some rude blonde guy through this at your head."

I looked up to see my brother laughing with a few of his car-crazy friends.

"Oh, don't mind him, or them, they're just being themselves." I said and grabbed my bag ready to stand up.

The only problem was is that guy who had never told me his name, let's call him Dean for now, wasn't moving. He was just standing there, frozen, staring at something. He didn't look frightened, but more like he was concentrating really hard on something. Then just as he finally looked away and began to move out of the seat, it started pouring down rain. It had been a cloudless day and it was raining?

I grabbed his hand instinctively and pulled away as our hands touched. He electrocuted me. He electrocuted me? What, was this guy full of static shock or something?

"Umm..." I said feeling embarrassed now. I looked out the window and it was still storming madly. "How did you…" I realized how stupid this sounded. "Did you make it rain?"

His eyes seemed to double in size as shock spread over his face. It calmed just as quickly as it started and then the rain stopped abruptly.

"Dean" started laughing at me, but it seemed forced and worried. "Of course I didn't make it rain. Not even a meteorologist can _make_ it rain." He smiled again. "By the way, my name is Aristotle, but you can call me Ares."

"Oh," I said smiling up at him. "Like the Greek God of war, right?"

Those eyes came and went again.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked out of the bus and into the cold winter day of January. The wind swept up my white cardigan-thing in the wind and my braid was throne to the opposite side it had been sitting on.

"Whoa," I said. "It's freezing!"

He laughed again.

"Yeah it is." But he didn't seem to be bothered by it all.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked him as he opened the door for me into the warm building.

"Hmm…" He pulled out a sheet of white paper that had been folded multiple times from his pocket and being to open it. "I have Biology first. Mr. Brooks?"

"Yep. That's my first class too. I'll show you the way." I smiled at him again.

Why did he keep making me smile? I guess he kind of reminded me of my father; personality wise at least.

As we walked through the school, it really felt like I had known this guy for my whole life. He opened the door again for me into our Biology class. He walked up to Mr. Brooks, who was a pretty young teacher and looked like he could be the older twin brother of Adonis: blonde hair and bright blue eyes, always texting, and a car obsessie.

I took my seat which was next to the window in the front and looked out at the street filled with cars of student getting dropped off. Then I saw it. We'll I'm not really sure what I saw; my mind could have been fooling me again. That wouldn't have been the first time. What I saw was a boy, about my age, carrying a sword. The sunlight sparkled off of it and it cast a rainbow on the sidewalk. He looked up and I guess saw my face looking through the window. His green eyes went from mine to his sword. My face must've been worried because he ran after that.

Aristotle sat down next to me.

"What were you looking at?" he asked me.

"Uhh… I think there is an axe-murderer on campus."


	2. When Labrador Retrievers Attack

"Excuse me?" said Aristotle with a laugh.

"There was a... a guy… holding a… sword." I said staring down at my desk contemplating if I should go running down the hall screaming my head off.

Aristotle tightened up. His shoulders tensed and his eyes were staring at my desk as my fingers were tapping with anxiety. His eyebrows scrunched to together as he closed his eyes and tensed his mouth.

"What exactly did this axe-murderer look like, Agailia?" he half-whispered.

I tried to recall what he had looked like. Then I thought of something.

"How do you know my name? I never told you." I looked at him kind of scared now.

"We don't have time for this!" He spit at me.

I slouched into my desk crossing my arms and playing with my fingers while my braid blocked my view of Aristotle's face."

I sighed. "He had green eyes and messy black hair. Okay? Will you please tell me how you know my name? Are you like a stalker or something?"

"Ugh! That kid is gonna get it! I swear on the River of…" he looked back to me. "Mississippi." He kicked his foot on the legs of the desk and pretty much ran up to Mr. Brooks.

They were talking fast, quickly glancing at me. They didn't know I was looking, but I had my ways. Why do you think I had long hair? I had my head on the desk, pretending to be looking out the window where I had just seen the axe-murderer and with my long side bangs over my eyes. Even though it looked like I was looking out the window, I wasn't.

I heard footsteps beside me.

"Agailia-"

"What!?" I practically screamed at him.

I gave him my evil eye. It works best with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Just look between your bangs and let your eyes do all the talking. This look usually said "Do what I tell you or I'll stick you to the wall with my bow and arrow." But we won't get into that story.

"I need you to follow me." He said calmly.

"Me, follow you? You don't have any idea where anything is! You're a _new_ kid so don't tell me what to do, got it?"

Mr. Brooks had seen what was going on and walked over to us. He had a light blue golf shirt on and long, khaki pants. His shirt made his eyes an even more brilliant shade of blue which I was pretty sure, until that moment, was impossible. He placed a little blue sticky note on my desk and smiled.

"This is a hall pass. I hereby give you permission to walk around the halls without trouble. And don't forget to grab your brother." He smiled but still looked worried.

Mr. Brooks always twisted what he said so it sounded really old-fashioned and poetic.

I nodded. "Okay."

He walked back to his desk and sat down, starting to shuffle through papers. I looked down at the blue sticky note. The red, cursive writing was murder on my eyes. I always had trouble reading, but all of the teachers just thought I was shy. Guess that's why it's gone unnoticed all of these years. I tried to decipher it.

"Hall pass. Mr. Brkoos, 9:27. Bgar thoerb. Ur-gint?" I looked up at Aristotle.

"Can _you _read this, Mr. Stalker?" I kept my head forward and my eyes on the wall while I handed it to him.

"Ares." He corrected.

I coughed.

"No, I can't, but it's still a hall pass. Can we go?"

I wasn't the type of person to let things go and run off with a boy towards an axe-murderer, but Mr. Brooks said too. So I pretty much had no choice.

I sighed, grabbed my brown bag with a fringe down the opening flap and scooped up my binder. I shoved it in the bag and walked around the desk.

"Where too Mr. Stalker?"

He gave me his impression of my angry eyes.

"Nice try." I laughed and walked out into the deserted school hallway.

Classes had just started so there wouldn't be a flood of people for a while. The halls were empty except for Aristotle and me. He shut the door lightly behind me and took a seat on a nearby bench. I walked over to him, leaning against the wall, but not sitting.

"So…" I said. "What are we doing?"

He looked up from his hands and leaned against the wall.

"Well I suppose we ought to get you're brother, right?"

I nodded. "But what does my brother have to do with an axe-murderer?"

He stood up. "You'll see."

"Just so you know, I'm a black-belt in karate and I have wicked aim when it comes to bows and arrows, so watch it."

He nodded. "Gotcha."

I frowned and headed up the stairs. My hands followed the blue railing up, and it was cold. I sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for Aristotle to catch up once I had reached the second floor. It turned out he was right behind me, so I didn't have to wait long. I rounded a corner and covered my eyes from the blinding sunlight as we walked toward it to my brother's first period class.

"God, could the sun _get_ any brighter?"

It did.

I turned the metal handle of the blue door and walked into the cold classroom. I walked to the teacher's desk with my eyes on the floor as I didn't want to catch anyone's stares. She had short brown hair and glasses and was grading some papers. I handed her the note. She lifted up her glasses that were attached to a purple beaded necklace around her neck and read the note. She then looked up to me and I smiled. She sighed and stood up.

"Mr. Wood, would you please come here." She didn't ask it like a question.

Adonis, who had been huddled in a corner with the rest of his car-loving buddies stood up with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked looking at me like I was some annoying puppy or something.

"It says," said his teacher, "That you have an overdue library book and have to clear some stuff up with the librarian."

The wonders of the mist I would find out about later.

"Overdue book? I've never even been to the libr-"

"Go!" she hissed and we pretty much ran to the door.

We were outside now and walking to the stairs when I heard Adonis's footsteps stop. I spun around to see him standing there with his hands in the front pockets of his blue Hollister jacket looking really ticked off.

"Okay, what the heck Agailia, I've never even _been _to the library how the heck could I have an overdue book?!"

I looked over to Aristotle and then back to him.

"I honestly have no idea."

Aristotle chimed in.

"We can't talk about it now, but there is someone here who is looking for you that will help me escort you-"

"Escort us? Where do you think we're going?" I walked over to Adonis and stood beside him.

Two against one. We could take him.

He sighed and seemed to be looking behind us. I spun around quickly. It was the axe-murderer.

"A-Adonis! He's a-an axe-mur-murder!" I yelled hiding behind my brother.

"What the heck are you-" He stopped talking when he saw the sword.

With me holding onto his shoulders, we slowly backed up until we hit a wall.

"Oww!" I hissed as I hit my head on the wall and got squished by Adonis as he kept trying to back up away from the axe-murderer.

Aristotle put his hand to his forehead and combed through his dark hair with his hand.

"He's not going to hurt you he's just an annoying-"

"Well, hey there 'cuz!"

'Cuz? They were related?

I stuck my head on Adonis's shoulder, trying to see what was going on.

"Could you put that thing away!?" hissed Aristotle. "I think you're scaring them…"

The axe-murderer sighed and then in less then a second, his three-foot bronze sword had turned into an innocent pen that he stuffed inside of his Jean's pocket. Adonis's tense shoulders faded away, and with that, I knew would come anger.

"What the heck do you think your doing!?" he screamed at the ex-axe-murderer.

The axe-murderer put his hands up in an "I give up" position.

"I come in peace, Earthlings."

Aristotle was leaning against a wall with his head down and his hair blocking his sight.

"Don't make them think we're crazy, Gods Percy, you're so stupid."

"Whatever, don't have fun." said the ex-axe-murderer named Percy.

Aristotle just sighed.

"Well," said Percy happily, "I guess some introductions are in order. My name is Percy Jackson, son of-"

"Not yet!" yelled Aristotle, eyes of fire on Percy.

Thunder rumbled in the distance..

"You have to tell them sometime, but fine…"

"Tell us what?" I said stepping to the side of Adonis, making myself be seen.

"To tell you that we are _not_ aliens!" exclaimed Percy.

"Okay…" I said in a slow voice, making sure that even a dog would understand me, "There are some _really_ nice people downstairs that can order you a pizza and give you a _really_ cool jacket_."_

They all laughed at me.

"What? Obviously you need some help; I'm just trying to help you!"

They kept laughing. Adonis was just as confused as I was.

I whispered something in his ear. We both started to make our way quietly down the stairs while Percy and Aristotle were in a fit of giggles.

"I…" gasped Percy. "Wouldn't do that if" *gasp* "I was you."

"And why not!? We're leaving now!" I yelled as we rushed down the stairs."

"Ugh…" said Percy, "Newbies." but he was smiling.

Adonis and I were running. We had made it down the stairs and were about to make it into the sunlight out from under the second floor until I saw a black shape fall from the sky. It was Percy. How the heck did he jump from the second story and still be standing up straight?

"Okay," I said keeping my face dangerous and using my "evil eye" tactics, "What _are_ you?"

"VAMPIRE!" yelled Percy, laughing again.

"Do NOT pull those stupid Twilight lines! We want answers now!"

Aristotle came up behind us and walked around to where Percy was standing.

"And YOU, I thought you were my friend! Not cousins with an axe-"

"RAAAWWWWRRRRRR!!" Another giant figure had jumped from the second story to where we were.

Percy and Aristotle spun around and started backing up slowly. Percy had his hand in his pocket and in the next second, had his huge sword again.

"Okay," said Aristotle turning to me while Percy was concentrating on the big monster that had appeared in front of us, "I want you to run!"

Percy charged toward the big monster.

"Is that… a Labrador Retriever?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

The monster that was standing in front of us looking like a giant, furry black dog. But I might have forgotten to mention it was thirty feet tall and had red eyes. It was standing in the sunlight while Percy was trying to climb its back.

Now Adonis was hiding behind me.

"I said RUN!" yelled Aristotle as he suddenly reached for his belt and yanked it off. It instantly became another sword that looked lust like Percy's, but his seemed to be electrically charged.

I grabbed Adonis's hand and started to pull him in the other direction when Aristotle told him to stop. "Not Adonis! He stays here, he can help! You, you go find a bow and arrow now!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna let my brother get pulverized by a giant dog!"

Adonis stopped now.

"I know what to do." He said and jumped into action.

"Stand in the sun!" Yelled Aristotle over the dog barks.

"And you," he said turning to me, "You can't be in the sun while fighting this, not now at least. Do you know if there is a bow and arrow anywhere on campus?"

"No! And even if I did, I'm not leaving my brother here!"

"Gods, just like your mother…"

He ran forward toward the giant dog and started slashing at its huge paw.

What did he mean by my mother? She was a work-a-holic but we always ate dinner together. I thought I was the total opposite of Leah Wood.

I didn't have time to think this through. There was a giant dog attacking my brother and two random stalker-dudes! Percy was on its head now with his sword, ready to thrust down through its neck. Aristotle was still stabbing at its foot and Adonis was hanging on for dear life on its fury black tail as it sailed back and forth through the air. Before I had time to even think about doing anything to help, Percy had already stabbed down with his sword and the dog had disappeared. All that was left was a big pile of yellow dust and three boys sitting down on the ground covered in it.

I heard the school bell ring in the distant and the faint sounds of millions of kids rushing to their next periods.

"RUN!" I yelled.


	3. The Shiny Marbles of Evil

I grabbed Adonis's hand and pulled him up off the concrete floor. Percy and Aristotle looked back at us until we were ready and we hightailed it out of there. Well, that's what we wanted them to believe anyways. We ran for about twenty feet until I jerked Adonis's arm back and covered his mouth with my hand. No way in heck were we going with Mr. Stalker and Mr. Axe-Murderer. He instantly understood what my brain was still trying to work out and reached behind him. His arms grabbed my mine and he lifted me effortlessly onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his abdomen and pretty much strangled him to death with my lock around his neck. I don't think he took a notice though, because he just ran faster and faster into the talkative crowds of the school hallways.

Before rounding a corner where there was sure to be about 800 kids piling out of their homerooms, Adonis lifted me down gently and looked me straight in the eyes, holding my shoulders with a grip that could bend metal.

"This _never_ happened, you got it?" he said sternly.

I nodded.

I didn't feel like arguing with him today, and I knew he only wanted this whole thing to become part of the past. But it wasn't going to be that easy. He ran off to his next class and I was left alone in the hallway. Never leave me alone in a hallway.

I started hyperventilating and choked for sweet air. I breathed in and out for about 5 seconds until I ran too. My next class was on the other side of the school, and I already wasted 4 minutes of travel time. 1 minute left. I ran as fast as my feet could take me with my bag still on my shoulder.

*DING DING DING*

Crap.

I ran up the stairs and rounded another corner. My hand pressed down on the cold, metal door handle and I pushed the door open. I shut it gently and walked swiftly to my seat. I didn't bother apologizing to my teacher before she slapped down a bright green tardy slip on my desk.

I sighed and the day went on.

Flashes of the morning kept flashing in front of my eyes. Guilty feelings kept invading my stomach, but my mind told them to get out. I knew I had done the right thing. If not, I would have probably ended up in a trash bag floating in a small river two states away. And I was smarter then that. Everything came and went pretty normally, and every time I passed Adonis in the halls, his eyes steadied on me, and I knew I should just keep my mouth shut. But I also sensed worry. I guess the flashes happened for him too.

I headed to the cafeteria with my bag slung over my shoulder. The wind whipped my face sending my braid off my shoulder and onto my back. I hustled inside and grabbed a table by the window that was empty. A used apple juice carton lay on the seat so I picked up the chair and shook it until it fell off. I grabbed an apple from my bag. As I was about to chomp down on the juicy, red apple, something caught my eye.

"Percy?!" I half yelled across the lunch room.

As it left my mouth, I immediately regretted it. I tried to duck behind a nearby trash-can, but it was already too late. Percy with his dark hair and green eyes caught sight of me and threw himself across the crowded lunchroom. In less then 15 seconds, was a boy dripping with sweat and the look of a crazy person standing in front of me. Okay, so he was angry…

"What in the name of Hades were you thinking?! You do know you could have been killed!?" he spit at me.

"_Sorry_!" I said, matching his anger level, "I didn't know I had to listen to an axe-murderer!"

Curious eyes started to drift over to our conversation and Percy looked like he was ready to kill me. Which I didn't doubt.

"Just come with me and we can talk." He said still pretty ticked, but trying to calm himself.

I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Why should I?" I spat, "And why the heck do you keep pulling up all of these Greek myth names? You do know you're never going to get a girl-"

"Except for the fact I already have one, now would you _please_ come with me? I just want to talk."

"How about we stay here, where there are lots of witnesses if you kill me, and you tell me what you want so desperately to say?"

"How about you listen to me and I won't kill you."

I never knew someone could be that bad a liar. I looked at him skeptically with my arms crossed and chomping my apple.

"Gods, fine!" He said defeated but still ticked.

"Okay, so what in the world is so important?"

"Well, first of all you're-"

"PERCY! What in the name of Hades do you think your doing!?" said Aristotle as he shoved his way through a crowd of people waiting to by lunch.

I sighed and put my hand underneath my chin resting it while I ate away at my half-eaten apple. This will probably take a while. I don't think they knew it, but I had the headphones to iPod in my ears. Thank God for music. Kiss The Rain by Yiruma came on and I let the sweet piano melody take away the angry conversation beside me. That was until I was shaken from my trance.

I pulled the headphones from ears.

"What?" I said bitterly.

"Oh, I don't know," came Aristotle, "Maybe you kind of ran off when we were trying to save your lives! Any of this ring a bell to you?"

"No," I said sarcastically, "Actually, I was just enjoying a peaceful lunch with my apple until two jerks came and interrupted it."

"Well," said Percy with an angry tone. "Those two _jerks_ are-"

"PERCY!" screeched Aristotle. "Don't say anything!"

"But she-"

"God," I said, annoyed, "what the heck are you trying to say? You keep cutting him off and-"

"Because Chir-" said Aristotle, being cut off again.

"Don't say anything!" said Percy, mimicking Aristotle's voice.

"Gods, your so annoying." They both stated at the same time.

Cue the glare-down.

"Well, if you two _girls_ are done, I'll be going now."

"I don't think so." They both said again, blocking my exit to the door.

By now, half of the cafeteria had cleared out and the rest of the students were on their way out of the doors. No one would notice a girl being kidnapped now. Except my brother. He burst through the doors nearest us with a murderous look on his face. He practically broke the door off its hinges. Wait, it was off its hinges. My brother just destroyed school property with his bare hands.

"How in the world…" I said with my mouth hanging open.

He stared down at his hand and at the door that was still in his grip. Getting even madder, he threw it and it landed 20 feet away in a small ditch at the side of the school.

"What do you think you're doing with her?!" he spit at Percy and Aristotle.

"Gods, I really hoped I would have to use these. If you had just come easily, it would have been so much easier…" said Percy.

And with that, he pulled two stones from his pocket. They were like marbles and opals combined. Sparkly but threatening. He then chucked them at our heads. I waited for the searing pain to come, but it never did. All that did was darkness and the faint feeling of falling.


	4. Drunk Counslers Have Attitudes

Death is peaceful. Or so they say.

All I could see was darkness. A giant hole of nothingness that lasted forever. There was no sound, not even that high pitched scream you hear when it's completely silent. No feelings either. I couldn't feel the cool wind or the hot sun you think you might feel. It was just… Empty. I couldn't think either. My mind was blank too. I was nothing. I had never been anything. Just faint whispers in you're ear or the wind passing through the fields or the footsteps in a school hallway.

School. Hallway. Adonis!

Light flooded in through my dark, clouded world and suddenly I could feel pain shooting through back. Had that been there before? Curious eyes were staring at me. A couple of pairs of bright blue ones, a pair of green ones, dark brown, and gray. But their eyes were the only parts of them I could see through the blinding light.

I tried to shout, to show how angry I was with them for keeping me hostage. Well, that's what they were doing, right? Then I recalled the green eyes. Those eyes belonged to the person who had chucked the marbles of death at my head. I looked back to them, squinting so hard I could barely see them myself so it would look like I was angry with him. But only a voice would be powerful in this situation.

"Uhh…" came a familiar voice I couldn't place. "I think she's awake."

"Turn off the light!" I heard another hiss. Wait, I knew that voice.

"Adonis!" I shouted, taking in the sound that flooded out of my mouth, happy to have found my voice again.

I tried sitting up, but I noticed I was strapped down my with my hands tied to what I thought was a bed. Despite the fact I couldn't even move, a hand pushed me back down. A warm pair of hands gripped my hands as I was clawing at the straps on my wrists.

"Agailia…" said Adonis.

"Adonis! What is going on!? Untie these things! We have to run!"

"No, Agailia, we don't. And we're not going too."

I had never seen him like this before. Did he actually care about me? He obviously knew something I didn't, and it unnerved me like nothing else. I moved my hand around the Velcro band that was holding me down and put all of my upper body strength into throwing my fists up. I heard the ripping sound I had been looking for and sat up straight. Hands were feebly attempting to put the bands around my wrists, but I was thrashing away at the bright light so I could finally see. After the light had finally gone out and it was sitting in the corner, torn to pieces, I hoisted my legs over the side, so if they tried to strap me down again, I could make an easier escape.

"Let her." came a new voice. It was rough, but intelligent, like it had spoken through a thousand years. The kind of voice actors tried to portray but failed miserably at.

My eyes were finally adjusting to my new surroundings. A group of about seven people were standing around my bedside. I was in a pure white room with columns positioned every fifteen feet. There were other beds too. None were filled, but the one next to me looked like it had been used just minutes ago. Light flooded in through the many windows that hung just above every bed. I turned my head to the side to see a man in a wheel chair. He had scruffy, brown and gray hair that hung just above his cheek bones. His eyes were a soft hazel color with green, brown, and gray mixed in. I instantly paired the ancient voice with his face.

"Who are you?" I asked probably more bitterly then I should have. I didn't even know this man, but he was probably the one responsible for me being locked up here.

His eyes met mine with his eyebrows raised. They dropped back to normal and a faint smile spread across his lips.

"I, dear, am Chiron. Trainer of heroes. Activities director at Camp Half-Blood."

"Why are you holding me captive?" I asked flat out, but with a hint of anger.

I heard laughing from around the room. I turned to see Percy, Aristotle, a blonde adult in the corner who was facing the window so I couldn't see his face, and a blonde girl with gray eyes. My brother was just standing next to me with his eyes fixed on something not in the room.

"Child, we are not holding you captive." said Chiron with a laugh. "You are free to roam around the grounds once you're feeling better."

"I feel fine." I said touching my toes to the cold, tile flooring, but wincing as I stood up straight.

Pain shot through my back again, but I held my stance.

"Sorry we didn't catch you." said a voice I remembered.

"Percy! Why in the world did you throw marbles at our heads!?" I looked back over to Adonis, but he was still fixated on the flower pot on the bedside table.

I turned back to Chiron, not even wanting to hear Percy's answer.

"They're called "Nex Obscurum". It means "death darkness" in Latin." said Chiron.

"Very fitting." I said sarcastically.

"Sor-ry!" said Percy with that valley-girl attitude about him.

I chuckled at that.

After standing through my back pain, I decided it was probably safe to sit down again. I winced in pain as my back bended so I could sit on the soft, cushioned bed.

"Here take this." Said Aristotle as he handed me what looked like a yellow brownie.

I looked at him skeptically before biting in. At the first bite, I spit it out.

"Ew! This is disgusting!" I said as I wiped my mouth clean of the yellow bits of mush.

"What do you mean it's disgusting!? Its chocolate flavored for the Gods sake!" shot Aristotle.

"Exactly. Chocolate. Gross."

"There's no winning with you is there?" sighed Aristotle.

"Nope." I said as I grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

The chocolate flavor was washed away by the cool water. Before I knew it, the whole glass was completely empty. I guess I didn't realize how thirsty I was. How long had I been out?

"Wait, where am I?" I asked cautiously.

I heard Adonis sigh next to me.

"Were at Camp Half-Blood, Agailia."

"Okay… Well, where is Camp Half-Blood? We're still in Florida, right?"

Another sigh, this one even more pronounced.

"No, we're in New York. Long Island actually."

My mouth dropped. My head spun.

"We're _where_?" I asked, still trying to wrap my mind about what I thought he said.

"We're in New York, Agailia, okay?" he said roughly.

"Now child, please don't be rough. It is a lot to take in." came Chiron.

"Well, you didn't have a hard time telling me anything!" he shot back.

"Now, listen here, Kid. We don't take that kind of talk here! One more word out of you're mouth, and you'll be a squirrel before you can say it."

The voice came from a short man with bloodshot eyes. He had a purple bowling shirt with Hawaiian flowers sprinkled over the fabric and an old pair of denim blue jeans that were cut up so badly they should have been in the dumpster three years ago. His hair was in a jumbled pile of brown curls on top of his head.

"Mr. D, this _is_ a lot to take in, please give them some time."

The man who was apparently "Mr. D." grumbled and walked out of the door that swung shut right after him.

"Who's he?" I asked quizzically.

"That's Mr. D, please be nice to him. That is for your own sake, dear. He does not like this place very much…" answered Chiron.

"What's the 'D' stand for?"

Adonis bent over and whispered in my ear. "Dionysius."

"Excuse me?" I asked giving him a look that asked if he was crazy. "You're telling me that the drunk guy that just walked in here, his name was Dionysius?"

"Child, no need to use names. Mr. D will suffice." came Chiron quickly.

"Okay… So what does 'Mr. D' have against kids, huh? Why is he a camp counselor if he doesn't like the campers? And why in the world is he allowed to be here if he's drunk!?"

"Well, dear, I guess that's where our story begins isn't it? He didn't have a choice of coming here. That's why he doesn't appreciate you all as much as I do."

"Well, then where was he sentenced from?"

Adonis bent over by my ear again.

"Olympus." He whispered.


	5. My Biology Teacher Has Been Lying

Now, I could go about this two different ways. One: believe that the drunken guy that had just walked in here had been sentenced from Olympus to be a camp counselor. Or two: run screaming. I decided to go with the first option, seeing as I probably wouldn't have made it out of the door with my back in the condition it was. And the fact that, besides knowing I was in Long Island, I had no directional concept of anything for miles. Hundreds of miles.

Thinking back on this, I probably should have run. Run screaming at the top of my lungs while my feet dug into the soft, green earth and let the bright, hot sun burn through my cotton shirt making my skin turn the color of a tomato. That would have been much better than what was to come. But I didn't, so I would need to live with that fact.

I stared at my brother questionably, trying to intimidate him into telling me the truth of the matter. But, the only problem was that he just stared back in all seriousness. How could I not believe him? His blue eyes showed all of the innocence I had only seen when he was a little kid. My mind pulled out a memory and my vision was clouded with scenes of the past.

It was the first day of kindergarten. My brother had on a light blue polo shirt and kaki shorts. His blonde, highlighted hair was even highlighted then from the bright sun of Florida. He had on his apple-red backpack and a CD player in his tiny hands. We were sitting together under the large oak tree back behind the school in the play-yard. All of the other kids were running around with each other playing on rusty swings and making themselves dizzy as they held on for dear life as other kids spun the wheel in the middle of the large, grassy patch of land. My brother and I stayed away. We felt excluded for some reason I didn't know. I just stuck with him.

My dark brown hair blew in the wind as I hugged in my legs to my chest trying to keep warm. Even with my purple cardigan sweater and my light blue panty-hose under my pink corduroy skirt, I still felt cold. Adonis noticed that I felt cold. He scooted against the tree and sat closer to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"How are you liking school?" I said with my high-pitched, child's voice.

He sighed in a deep breath of cool, winter air.

"It's not terrible." He replied in his honey-like voice.

I nodded against his warm neck. "Yeah…" I said with my voice fading into the swirling wind.

I was taken back to reality. Everyone probably waiting for my response.

"Okay." I said.

"You mean you believe me?" he asked stunned. "It took me hours before they convinced me."

"Not exactly, but I'm giving you a chance to explain yourselves before I call a mental hospital."

"Well," said a voice that came from the blonde adult standing by the window.

As he turned to face me, I realized why it was so familiar. Mr. Brooks, my Biology teacher. His stunning similarity to Adonis always caught me off guard, but seeing as Adonis just took me back to a memory when we were little and I was still recovering from experiencing that memory again, I had to look twice.

"Hello, Agailia!" he said brightly as he stood next to my bed.

He flashed me his stunning, white smile and with the sun shining in through all of the windows, his eyes took on a completely new shade of sky blue.

I struggled to find my voice again. Why was my Biology teacher in New York at a camp for on-parole Olympians?

"Mr. Brooks?" I managed to say, still staring at him with wide eyes.

He smiled again and held out his hand. I took it and almost pulled away with shock at the heat that was emitting from his hand. It felt like he had just micro-waved his hand for three minutes.

"Jacob Brooks, son of Apollo at your service!"

"Son of who?" I said staring at him wide-eyed again.

"Apollo! God of the sun, music, theatre, and archery!" he yelped in delight as he moved his hands through the air in theatric movements exaggerating the words.

"That explains so much…" I said looking down at my hands while they fumbled with the ends of the curly hair my braid had left after it was taken out.

"Oh, Agailia, I love your sense of humor! That's why you're my favorite little-"

"Jacob!" screeched Chiron.

"You mean you haven't told them? My Gods Chiron, you have to tell them sometime!"

I swear Mr. Brooks added extra sugar to his breakfast this morning.

"I will tell them when they are ready!" Chiron yelled with such power I wasn't even expecting through his calm demeanor.

"Jeez, Chiron!" Mr. Brooks laughed. "It was only a joke!"

"Please do not 'joke', Jacob. I do not want these grounds flooded before they even get to walk around."

"Alrighty, see you guys around!" said Mr. Brooks as he walked out of the doors and waved us good-bye.

"Okay," I said trying to break the awkward silence that had just occurred with the absence of Mr. Brooks. "Why is my Biology teacher here?"

"Your biology teacher is here because he is a son of Apollo. A demigod."

"A demi-who?" I asked skeptically.

"A demigod." replied Percy. "Half-mortal, half-god."

"Hence Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yep!" smiled Percy.

"Okay, so who's your parent then?"

"Poseidon, God of the seas." replied Percy proudly.

"And you?" I asked turning to Aristotle.

"Zeus, God of the skies."

I flashed back to earlier this morning, which I couldn't believe was the same day, where Aristotle seemed to make it start raining on a cloudless day. Now is when I actually started to believe they were telling the truth.

"So you did make it rain." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't actually tell you anything yet. Percy was on his way, so I had to wait until he arrived, and then we were planning on telling you where we were headed, New York at least, but you ran away, so we had to find you, but you weren't going to come easily, then Adonis broke the door, so we had to give you the Nex Obscurum, and then lug you guys all the way up here to New York with the help of Nico and his shadow travel." He didn't breathe through his whole monologue, so when he finished he took a deep breathe.

"Sorry, for all the hassle." I said apologizing, "I just thought you were like some axe-murderer or something, and Percy's sword didn't really help."

"Well," said Chiron chiming in, "Percy, you grab the wheel chair over there in the corner and help Agailia into it, she won't be able to walk very far with that back, and show her and Adonis around the camp."

"Will do, Chiron." Said Percy as he walked to the far end of the white room and pulled out a folded wheel-chair from the corner.

He unfolded the wheel chair and grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and sat it in the center seat and grabbed another so I could put my back against it. As he rolled it over, I was surprised not to hear any squeaking, since most of the wheel chairs I had seen squeaked. Adonis and Percy helped me off of the bed and lifted me gently into the seat. Pain shot up my spine again and I squinted my eyes shut as I finally sat down.

"Ready to see camp?" asked Percy.

"Lead the way!" said Adonis.


	6. Wooden Animals Give Me Looks

This place was magical. It had to be. There was no other word I could have used to describe it. Maybe a dream? No, it couldn't have possibly been a dream. Not my dream at least. With my limited imagination, that would have been impossible.

We walked, and rolled, out onto a large, wooden porch that fenced around the perimeter of the house. The smell of strawberries baking in the sun hit me like a slap in the face. A field of bright red was spread out on the right while, in the distance, I could see the blue waves of an ocean rolling in on the sand of a beach. To the right I could see what looked like a large barn which could possibly be stables that belonged to horses. To my left I could see a large wall with a blood-red substance spewing from the top and blurry figures in orange climbing up to the top of the wall. In the center was a volley ball court with sand as white as snow. A large net hung fastened between to trees and players where spiking the white ball back and forth. From what I could see, the team on the left side was winning.

But those weren't even compared to the more than two dozen cabins I could see in the distance. Each one different, but alike at the same time. There were twelve or so that were positioned to look like a "U" and a bright red and orange cabin was between the two at the ends of the "U". Others were scattered around behind the main cabins and looked a little smaller than the ones in the center. The smaller cabins seemed to form a shape around the big "U", but I couldn't place what that shape was.

I was stunned. My mouth dropped so low it could have hit the ground if I wasn't sitting in a wheel chair. My eyes kept going back in forth to soak in the beauty of this place. No way could this have been a camp for creepers. It was too beautiful for that. Wait, maybe this could be Heaven. But, was I dead? No, I couldn't have been dead; not with that back pain. And even if I was dead, I would want to stay in this place forever.

"Whoa." was all I could manage to stay through my moments of stunned silence.

"Whoa." said Adonis confirming that my eyes weren't fooling me and that I wasn't dead.

"Welcome to camp!" said the blonde girl brightly.

I would probably need to find out her name later, but no time for that now. Now was time for a tour of this magical place. Maybe I could ask her when we were on the tour.

"Well, let's get to the tour!" I said practically jumping out the chair.

I looked over to Chiron. Well, where Chiron used to be sitting. But now, in his place was a horse. A great stallion whose coat looked whiter than snow and newly brushed. It was very muscular and I could tell if you ended up behind it, and it decided to kick you in the face, you would have been history. But then I noticed the horse's top half had been cut off and had been replaced with the top half of Chiron. He was smiling brightly with his arms crossed and a quiver of arrows slung over his muscular shoulder. Covering his chest was a bright orange shirt with the words "Camp Half-Blood" written across the front and bright green button that said "Counselor!" pinned to the leather strap the held the quiver.

"You're a horse." I stated. I don't know if I meant it to be a question or not, but it didn't come out as one.

He chuckled at me. "Half-horse, actually." He smiled. "I may have forgotten to mention this to you, but I am a centaur."

"Centaur." I repeated.

"Centaur." confirmed Adonis. But it sounded like he was seeing this for the first time too.

"Centaur." Chimed in Percy, Aristotle, and Blondie.

"So," said Chiron starting to look a tad self-conscious though he probably wasn't, "How about we get to that tour, shall we?"

"Yeah, Ares, help me with her chair. You grab the back." said Percy sprinting to the front to carry me down the stairs.

I was lifted off the deck and carried down the stairs. They set me gently on the grass of the camp. A few of the people playing volleyball stopped to stare at us as we started rolling past them. I just shrugged them off until one of those people didn't actually look like a "people" should. He had furry brown pants even in this hot weather, which was surprising seeing as it was January and we were in New York. But as I looked closer, I could tell they weren't pants. His "legs" were attached to small, shiny black hooves and he had unruly brown hair topped off with small horns on the top of his head. My eyes locked with his and he turned around in embarrassment and tried to snap the other players out their gaze.

"Is he a centaur too?" I questioned turning to Chiron.

"Who- oh, Eric, no. He is a satyr."

"Satyr." I repeated. "And is he half donkey?"

"No, no, Child." laughed Chiron. "He is half-goat."

"Goat." I repeated.

This struck me as strange. But, then again, I _was_ standing next to a centaur named Chiron and at a camp for children of the Gods.

"Yes and why do you keep saying that?" asked Aristotle giving me a look of concern.

"I'm taking notes." I replied.

"For?" Percy chimed in.

"For remembering." I said obviously.

The truth was, that was my nervous tick. If something weird has every happened, I end up repeating it. Take the time I "accidentally" forgot to wear shoes to school and came in ballet slippers. The accidentally wasn't really an accident. Adonis had decided to steal every one of my pair of shoes and hide them from me. This in turn made me exceptionally nervous. Kids pointed at me and laughed as I ran on my tip-toes the whole way to school in my slippers after missing the bus.

"You know it is strictly against the rules to where anything _but _tennis shoes to school! Ballet slippers are against the rules, young lady!" "Screeched a teacher I encountered as I tried to sneak into class.

"Lady." I repeated nervously.

"Excuse me?" asked the teacher in an offended tone, though I don't know what she could have been offended about besides the echo I was giving her.

"Me." I repeated again.

"To the office!" she practically screamed at me.

"Office."

I was pulled from my trance by a rock my chair wheeled over and I was almost jostled from my seat.

"Sorry." said Percy apologetically as he steered me off the path of another rock.

We were in the center of the large "U" of cabins. Each one seemed to have a theme to it. One looked like it had just been pulled from the sea, another made of plants and dirt, another a palace of pink. That one looked like Elle Woods had threw up on it. One caught my eye however. It was silver and seemed out of place even in this crowd of different cabins. It shined dimly in the sunlight and had a crescent moon engraved on the wooden door. There was the head of a wolf, which was carved out of wood the hung above the door. It's striking blue eyes caught me by surprise when it looked like it was looking at me. I looked down quickly and then looked up again to see if I had just been seeing things. I guess I had been because the eyes seemed normal now, apart from the blue color.

"Over here are the cabins." announced Aristotle, "That one over there is my cabin; number one, Zeus."

I looked to were he pointed in the center and saw a very large cabin that seemed to radiate electricity and was painted with white clouds and blue skies. There was a yellow lightning bolt painted on the door and the head of a wood carved eagle hung above the door just like the wolf was. But that one didn't give me creepy looks.

"Over there," pointed Percy, "is my cabin, Poseidon; number three."

I looked again to a cabin beside the Zeus cabin. It was the one that looked like it had been pulled straight from the sea. Its walls were covered in sea shells and there was green seaweed draped above the windows. There was a sea-green trident painted on that door. Over head was a wood carved horse.

"And here," said Chiron as they all came to a stop in front of another cabin, "is where you two will be staying for a while."

I looked at our new "home" and was almost offended. It looked old and a lot more run down then some of the other cabins. On the door was a Caduceus, which I knew only to be the sign for medicine. Above the door was another animal, this one a turtle.

Looking over to the other cabins, I sighed. "Why can't we stay in one of those cabins?" I said pointing to the shiny one with the moon on the door I had seen earlier.

Chiron coughed and looked a tad nervous. "For now," *cough*, "you will be staying in the Hermes cabin."

"But-"

"No more questions, please Percy, Aristotle, help them get settled." said Chiron sternly, cutting me off. I really hate when people do that.

They gave Chiron a concerned look before he trotted back toward the house we had come from and disappeared in the trees.

"Well," said Adonis trying to break the silence, "how about we see our cabin."

"You got it." said Aristotle grabbing my chair with the help of Percy and lifting it up the stairs to our new cabin.


	7. The Smelly Tales Of My New Home

Percy grabbed the cabin door handle and pulled it open. That's when I smelled it. The most disgusting, fowl, eye-watering smell I have ever let my nose take in. I probably would have fainted right there in my chair if it hadn't been for Percy cupping his hand over my nose when he first caught the stench. I tried breathing in through my mouth. _What kind of cabin is this? _I thought. _The God of smelly pigs who have been hiding in moldy sandwich bread houses for their entire lives?_

"Guys, really?" said Percy as we rolled in the front door. My eyes were closed so the stench couldn't blind me. Well, I didn't actually know if a smell could blind you but I wasn't going to take that chance.

"Sorry, Percy!" said a voice that sounded like the owner was squeezing their nose shut. Which, in this situation, I didn't doubt.

"Yeah, new Aphrodite perfume!" said another in the nose-squeezed sound.

I could feel the wheel chair stop.

"Don't breathe through your nose." whispered Adonis in my ear.

Percy lifted his hand from over my nose and I hurriedly pinched it shut again. I slowly opened my eyes so I could take in my new—and smelly home. There were about twenty or so bunk beds that lined the walls. Most were messy, and not made, but a couple were neat and unused. In the corner was a table that had apparently been the source of the stench. Test tubes with blue and green liquids were spewing out smoke from the top and purple mush from a yellow bowl was leaking out the top and spilling onto the ground.

"Are you _trying_ to kill them?" laughed Percy with his nose plugged too.

"Capture the flag technique!" chimed in one of the voices.

I looked over and saw two identical twin brothers. They both had a curly, brown hair and were both smiling with a crooked smile. Their upturned eyebrows and gleaming eyes made me think that I would be their next scientific experiment. I would need to think of an escape plan sometime soon.

"New campers?" They asked Percy even though both pairs of eyes were on me.

"Yeah, Agailia, Adonis, meet the Stoll brothers: Conner and Travis." said Percy motioning to us and then to them.

"Permanent or undetermined." said both of the twins at the same time.

Percy coughed.

"Oh!" they yelped, understanding coming into their eyes.

"Yeah, so uh-" said Conner trying to find words.

"Here are your beds!" chimed in Travis.

I thought it was funny how they both finished each others sentences and talked on cue like they did. Maybe they wouldn't be terrible roommates after all. Maybe, if only I could get over the smell.

Percy wheeled me over to one of the empty beds. Adonis walked over to the other and plopped down on the one beside me. I looked around to see all of my things from home. My purple, satin comforter with flocked leaf vines lay spread out and already made. A purple suitcase was leaning against the wall and about a dozen of my favorite books were stacked up next to the bedside table.

"How did you get my stuff?" I said amazed still taking in the view of things of my room.

Aristotle was looking around too. His yellow comforter was also spread out on the bed. His Yamaha red electric guitar leaned up against the wall beside his bed and the amp sat next to it.

"Yeah, did you like raid our house or something?"

My mind fluttered back to my father and mother. What would they think of us being here? Did they even know we were here? What would they think if they thought we had ran off and left? They could be running up and down the streets right now with school pictures from the previous year held tightly in their hands as they ran from person to person asking "Have you seen our child?" We could be on the news right now with our Facebook pictures on the screen with the caption "Call 1-800-FOUND if you have any information about these children." below it.

"Wait!" I said cutting off Percy as he was taking in a breath of air to speak. "What about our parents!" Tears were streaming down my face now. "They are probably worried sick! They probably thought we were kidnapped or something! Which, I guess we were but, you know, they don't know that your harmless, I guess, but oh my God, we have to call them and tell them-"

"They already know." said Percy grimly.

"But… how?" I asked my voice faltering. Adonis was still silent.

"We told your dad when we went to get your things." said Aristotle.

"Oh." I said trying to imagine Percy and Aristotle at the front door of my house asking for my things.

"Yeah, he was a bit surprised when we told him." said Percy.

"A tad aggressive." said Aristotle as he shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, just a tad." chimed in Blondie sarcastically. She had apparently been with us the entire time but I was too zoned out to notice.

"Okay, so he basically pummeled us into the ground." confessed Aristotle.

"But after we explained some things, he let us grab your stuff, hence why it's here." said Percy.

A picture of Percy, Aristotle, and Blondie getting beaten down by my father was kind of amusing to me. I laughed to myself.

"Oh, what's your name, by the way?" I asked Blondie while I turned my head to face her.

"Oh, sorry," she said apologizing, "I guess I never got the chance to mention it. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She smiled proudly.

"Okay, well, hi Annabeth!" I said smiling back.

"Hello, Agailia!" she said.

"Hello, Conner!" said Travis.

"Hello, Travis!" said Conner.

"Hello, Percy!" said Travis.

"Hello, Ares!" said Conner.

"Hello, Annabeth!" they both said smirking at each other.

Wow, these people were weird.

"Are these guys on something?" whispered Adonis in my ear.

"No idea." I whispered back.

"Well," said Aristotle breaking the silence, "Dinner is in a few minutes so-"

He was cut off by the sound of a horn blowing in the distance.

"Okay, so dinner is right now. I have to lead the line, seeing as I'm cabin 1, and Percy is next, seeing as Cabin 2 doesn't have any members and he's Cabin 3. And Annabeth is leader of Athena cabin. You guys will line up with the Hermes cabin and sit at their table. Conner, Travis," said Aristotle as he looked over to the twins, "Please be nice."

"Gotcha dude!" they both said in unison.

"Alright, see you guys at dinner!" said Percy as he, Annabeth, and Aristotle walked out of the cabin door.

They held it open as about a dozen other kids came flooding in the door. All of them were sweaty and wearing orange shirts like the one Chiron had on. They grabbed water bottles from their beds and glanced at us. Some of their eyes got wide and others just smiled.

"Alright guys!" shouted Conner above the talking and water bottle crackling.

"Line up!" shouted Travis finishing his brother's sentence.

"You guys in the back, sorry." said Conner turning to us.

"Yeah, unclaimed-ies at the back." Travis said to us as he ran to the door to direct the cabin.

We filed out the door with Adonis and me at the back. The other kids from the other cabins flowed out of their doors as well. I saw Percy coming out of his cabin alone. Aristotle rushed out of his as well just by himself. Most of the other cabins had more then just one person but some didn't have any at all. Take the silver one with the moon for example or the one that looked like it was on fire.

Adonis was steering my wheelchair around rocks, but of course, there were just too many. I was jostled again and held the arm rests for dear life.

"Sorry." laughed Adonis.

"Yeah, well, you just wait until you break _your_ foot and hurt _your_ back. Then we'll see whose laughing."

"Yeah, we'll see." laughed Adonis.

I could tell he was just trying to be happy for my sake. I knew he didn't want to be here. I knew he would run if he could. But he's got me to look after. If it was up to him, we wouldn't even have been knocked out by the marbles of evil and we would have run home and locked ourselves in our own rooms; him listening to music and me actually attempting to do homework. But that's not how it happened and now we were stuck at the back of the Hermes cabin line with me in a wheelchair and with him trying to be upbeat for my sake.

I truly did love my brother.


	8. The Magical Goblets Of Crazy People

Dinner. Dinner has always been an awkward time for conversation. A time that you are supposed to talk to you're parents about the day you've had at school while gobbling down hot food and chugging down a Capri Sun. A time to listen to you're older sibling talk about how mean his teachers are and how he thinks that they wish they could claw his eyes out right out of his head. If that's you're dinner with you're family, then you have absolutely no idea how bad it was sitting at a table filled with people trying to hit you with mashed potatoes in the eye.

We filed in the large open room. The sun was just setting so it cast everything in a hue of purple light. There about twenty-five tables or so that were scattered through the hall. We followed the Hermes line and sat down at a cramped picnic table. Me being in a wheelchair, I had the opportunity to sit alone at the end of the table and not having to sit next to Conner and Travis or the rest of their idiotic brothers and sisters. Wait, did I say that out loud? Oh, no? Darn.

Sitting with a bunch of children of the God of thieves is not the most fun thing in the world. Especially when a boy named Sean tries to unscrew the metal plates of your wheels off the wheelchair you are currently sitting in.

After depositing some of our food in a large fireplace manned by a small child who looked about eight with fire red hair and weird yellow eyes, we sat back down and ate our food. I reached from the chair to grab a golden goblet from the table. I guessed they must have put wine in the cup. I mean, what else would you fill a golden goblet with? I looked inside and saw nothing. I didn't remember seeing any drinks anywhere. There wasn't even a buffet table for the food; it just magically appeared right in front of our eyes for goodness sakes!

I looked over to Adonis who was sitting on the edge of the attached picnic bench and he was eyeing the cup and spinning it around. He smacked it on the table a couple times before the whole table started laughing at us like we were idiots. Which I guess, in this situation, would be a pretty accurate classification.

"You have to tell it what you want!" laughed a short girl with dark brown hair that was put up in a messy pony-tail and freckles splattered on her face.

"And by tell it, you mean speak to the cup?" I asked eyeing the cup suspiciously. Did they really think you could talk to cups?

"Yes, that's what I mean!" she laughed back.

I couldn't believe what these people were saying. Now, I've done some pretty stupid things in my life, like trying chocolate for example, but I was not about to tell a cup what I wanted to drink.

"You're going to dehydrate…" chimed in a boy that looked about nine with blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said giving up in defeat. "Oh, dear Goblet of Gold, I wish for pink lemonade!"

My cup instantly felt cool under my fingertips and I could feel the condensation on the outside. I looked in and saw bright pink lemonade filled to the top of the cup. I took a sip, and by the time I had realized what was going on, finished the entire thing.

"Whoa." I said staring at it in disbelief.

"Well, you didn't have to add in the whole 'Dear, Goblet of Gold' thing." said the brown haired, freckle girl laughing again. I could tell we were just going to get along fine… Note the over-use of sarcasm spilling over the top of the phony sentence.

Adonis looked over to me quizzically. He stared down at his cup like it was going to bite him and spit poisonous thorns in his face.

"Coke." He whispered.

His cup filled just as fast as mine and he gulped it down. The rest of the Hermes table kept their eyes locked on us, which in turn, meant missing their mouths when shoving food in them and getting it all over the shirt of their neighbor. Not that I didn't stifle a chuckle when it happened to Travis and Conner.

We drank our pink lemonade and Coke in peace. No more strange, hybrid animals so far. Although, the food had distracted my mind from the thought of encountering more magical weirdo's. We ate the food of the Gods. Which now, I didn't doubt even if it was supposed to be an expression. There was honey-baked ham the seemed to melt in your mouth and warm, squishy mashed potatoes that didn't even need salt added. This place was truly magical.

As I scraped up the last bits of mashed potatoes off my plate, a strong voice sounded from across the room. I looked up with my fork hanging out of my mouth to see Chiron in full-on horse form.

"Hello, campers!" said Chiron brightly, "I have some news about the capture the flag game tonight."

Frowns spread across the entire dining area and sighs emitted from almost everyone in the room.

"Yes, I know, you probably already know by now, but capture the flag has been canceled for tonight. We will regroup next week, so this gives some of our new campers time to find what they are good at."

Cue louder and more annoyed sighs.

"This of course is not due to out new campers, but because of some bad weather in the area. Wouldn't want lightning hitting you children, would we?"

Bad weather? No big deal right? Happens all the time, especially down in Florida, so I didn't understand what the big deal was until the eyes of all my fellow campers got enormously large and mouths dropped to the floor.

"What's so bad about bad weather?" I whispered to a tall girl with black hair in a braid down her back. She looked at me with wide, honey-brown eyes and sighed.

"What's so bad about it is that we don't get bad weather at camp. We're in a type of force-field, you could say. But, if there is bad weather, with lightning included, then Zeus must have something against someone here. That hasn't happened since…"

"Since?"

"Since Andrew Late was at camp." It sounded like she was trying to conclude our conversation, but you don't bring up something and not tell someone the full details!

"And who was Andrew Late?"

The girl sighed again. "Andrew Late was a son of Hestia, he was also a god. A minor god, but still."

I didn't understand what was so bad about that. I mean, this camp was full of kids with gods as their parents, I guess two god parents was a little out of the ordinary, but I couldn't comprehend what the big deal was.

"And what's that got to do with anything? Because he was a god, Zeus attacked the camp with bad weather?"

Thunder rolled in the distance and I could see lightning flash through the windows and overhead. But no rain.

"Well, that, and because he was a son of Hestia. A _maiden _goddess. Do you see the big deal now?"

I nodded, ready to shut up now.

Chiron looked up nervously at the ominous sky above. The clouds were big and fluffy and the color of a lilac flower; only ten times darker and ten times scarier than a flower.

"Campers," he said urgently in a rough tone, "everyone to their cabins now!"

Noise erupted from the crowd of campers as the kids stood up looking like they were about to have the fight of their lives.

Adonis grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and as we were about to make it out the door, we were stopped. Chiron was blocking the door with his white horse body, stopping the flow of campers fleeing from the room.

"Everyone," he said staring at Adonis and me, "except you two."


	9. Horseman Tells Us Crazy Stories

Oh, great. It was the first day I was here, well conscious at least, and I was in trouble. Well, not just me but Adonis too. But what could we have done? Seriously, only a few hours ago I woke up and found out that I was at a camp for demigods. So, how in the world could we have already gotten in trouble? And why was everyone else allowed to go to their cabins? Were we the ones that Zeus was mad at? But, why would he be mad at us? We didn't do anything to him… But neither did Andrew Late really and Zeus was still angry at him. Oh gods, what did we do? Did I just say "gods"? Oh no, this camp is really getting to me…

Chiron's horse body was more intimidating then you would think. Sure, he was the size of a normal horse, but it still scared me to death to see half of Chiron attached to it. He moved to the side of the door with his strong hands on Adonis shoulder and took a handle of the wheel chair from Adonis. The rest of the campers flashed us worried looks as they hurried out the door. We rolled over to another table and Adonis took a seat on the hard, wooden bench. As the last person made there way out, I was captivated by the swinging door. Back, forth, back, forth it swung until it gradually slowed and eventually stopped swinging altogether. I refocused my attention back on Chiron. He was standing on all fours of his muscular horse legs looking up worriedly at the darkening sky. Lightning flashed lighting up the big dining hall area and making it look like someone had set up strobe lights around the room.

"Uhh…. Chiron?" I asked almost in a whisper afraid of disturbing his trance.

He looked back at me with hard eyes. Not angry really, but the eyes you see your teacher give you before they hand you back your essay that they have written a big, fat, red "F" on. I was worried he would tell me I failed my first day at camp. I knew it was pretty impossible, but I managed to fail PE so I still had doubts in my mind.

"Sorry, dear." He said with a sigh still staring at the ominous black clouds that loomed above the room.

My heart started racing. I could feel the blood course through my veins and my heart beating hard in my chest. I was nervous. This couldn't end well.

"Dear."

Oh, how I hate you dearly, nervous tick…

"What did you say, Child?" His eyes looked straight through me and I knew if I tried lying to him, by making up something along the lines of "Deer! I saw one today!", it wouldn't convince him.

"Child." I sighed letting my head fall to hide my blushing cheeks. Well more like entire face. "My stupid, idiotic nervous tick." I growled.

"I guess it's time you've find out. Who you really are."

Time to cue the mysterious music and weird camera angles. Time, only if this was an actual overdramatic movie where both lovers hold hands while they die of a poisonous drink. But no weird mysterious music here. Even though I was really hoping to break out in song.

"And who are we, really?" asked Adonis with a hint of sarcasm and frustration in his voice.

I could tell he was clenching his teeth. He wasn't the type to have secrets held from, if he knew about them. But with Percy and Aristotle almost telling us things about Chiron and the camp and Aristotle mentioning how I was just like my mother, it really was getting on my nerves too.

Chiron sighed. He obviously had been trying to put this off for as long as possible, and now was the time for him to, as my father says, "Spill the beans."

"I've contemplated how to tell you this from the beginning, since your birth. I am still, however thinking about how to go about this best."

We stared at him intently. All powerful Chiron the Horseman couldn't be nervous, could he?

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" he asked.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"You know of Artemis and Apollo, correct? The twins of Lord Zeus and Lady Leto?"

I nodded even though I had no idea who the heck Lady Leto was.

"Well, Artemis is the Goddess of the moon, hunt, and maidens. Her brother, Apollo, is the God of the sun, music, and medicine. Both are Gods of Archery."

Adonis and I nodded in unison again.

"You also know of how even though Zeus and Hera are siblings, they also had children? Like Hephaestus and Ares for example."

What was he trying to tell us? My mind was racing trying to figure it out. I only had one answer that might fit, but it scared me just to think about it. I thought about Andrew Late and his godly status and how, even on top of being a god, he was also a son of a maiden goddess, Hestia. That confirmed my suspicions even more and I could tell I would just start echoing people again, so I decided to get my ridiculous idea out of my head.

"Are you saying that Apollo and Artemis got together and had kids?"

I knew it sounded stupid right as it left my mouth but my suspicions were confirmed when Chiron nodded and looked down, afraid to me our eyes.

"Yes, dear."

Oh, fabulous. I still didn't understand why he was telling us this. I mean, we weren't the kids of Artemis and Apollo for sure. We had parents, Nicholas and Leah Wood. They were our parents.

"Okay, great, that's kind of gross. What's this got to do with us anyways?" I was getting really annoyed now.

Chiron swallowed hard and looked back to meet my eyes. "You know your 'nervous tick', Child? Well, it's not really a nervous tick, it is a curse really. The same curse of Echo."

"Who?"

"Agailia, you really should read up on some Greek history, it would make a world of a difference for you. Anyways, Echo was punished by Hera and her voice was stolen from her. She could only repeat what others would say. Lucky for you, you only repeat the last words people say when you're nervous."

I tried to take that into consideration. It did make sense. Kind of. But that still didn't explain the whole Artemis-Apollo thing.

"Okay and why was _I_ punished? I didn't do anything to upset Hera…"

He ignored my question and stared intently at Adonis.

"And you, Adonis, got away before Hera could strike you with a curse."

So I get stuck with an echoing voice from Hera and Adonis flees before he can be struck with any curses. Great, I feel loved, Hera.

"You still haven't told us _why_ Hera hated us so much? What was her problem?" I asked crossing my arms and pulling my hair out of face, twisting it behind my neck so that it fell only on my right shoulder.

"Because, dear, you were the children of Apollo and Artemis."


	10. Gods Like Zapping Me

I was past all of this crazy crap. No more outrageous surprises, no more weird hybrid animals walking around, no more secrets! But, like always, I was wrong. My head fogged and black circles threatened to blind me and take my consciousness with it. I closed my eyes tight and felt my heart beat loud in my chest. I opened my eyes and Chiron was staring at me with wide, worried eyes. He probably thought I was going to have a heart-attack or something. Not that my heart wasn't beating hard enough for that to happen. I swallowed and turned to look at my brother. As much as this news affected me, we were twins in this situation, so we were both a part of it. His eyes were wide with horror and his mouth hung so low it could have touched the ground. I decided that I was probably the only one in this pair that was ready to talk things through, so I had to take the first step.

"Explain." I said without an ounce of emotion in my voice. I couldn't show Chiron what I was feeling. Heck, I didn't know what I was feeling. My emotions were too jumbled around in my head to sort through them in that short time.

"Well," said Chiron taking my eyes into an unbreakable gaze, "things unexplainable happen on Olympus. So unexplainable, the Olympians don't even know of them. This lead to that, and there you were."

Fabulous. No answers. You're a real help, Chiron.

Clomping his hooves, Chiron began again. "No one was supposed to know about you two. But secrets are terribly hard to keep from Olympians. Hera became mad because, like Andrew Late, you were Gods. She zapped you, Agailia, with the curse of Echo. Adonis fled with the help of your father, Apollo. Artemis got you away before she could do any more damage, and met up with Apollo on the stoop of a new family's home. They thought it was best if you didn't find out until you could come to camp and be safe."

"Except, Chiron, you're missing the fact that we're not adopted." I was fed up with his lies. We already had parents, God Chiron, don't you get it?

"Like I said before, you were adopted."

Ugh, he was no going to let this go was he?

"Then why didn't our _adopted _parents tell us before, huh? Why would they keep it a secret for all of these years?" I didn't know why tears started streaming down my face, but they came in pools of salty water.

Chiron took a sigh. "They wanted to protect you. Sure, they didn't know who your real parents were or what _you_ really were, but they wanted to keep your life as normal as possible."

I took a deep breath. He must be telling the truth. The evidence was too strong to prove otherwise. And I hated it. Then a single fact stood out like a neon sign blinking brightly in my head.

"Wait, we're _Gods?_" I asked, my voice rising as I said the last word.

Chiron nodded with an unreadable look on his face. I looked to Adonis whose mouth had finally closed. I guessed unreadable was the new black, because that seemed to be the expression on most peoples' faces nowadays.

"Adonis?" I asked, turning to look up at him.

He looked straight at Chiron without meeting my eyes. "I guess that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

"Agailia, think about it. We both look nothing like Dad or Mom. There aren't any hospital pictures or anything. Our grandparents don't even seem like they love us. Or like us for that matter. Face it, it's true."

And that right there was the only thing I needed to believe Chiron. The only thing I wanted was to not be alone in this whole ordeal. Thank the Gods I had my brother.

I looked at Chiron again. "Chiron, if we're twins, how come we look _nothing_ alike?" I had noticed it before, of course. But now that I knew the actual truth, I wanted to know the actual reason. Adonis had light blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. My hair was dark brown and my eyes were a dark green.

"That would be because you, Agailia, took most of your traits from your mother. Adonis took most from your father."

I guessed that made sense. Of course, it's not like I've ever met Artemis or Apollo—mom or dad—before so how was I supposed to know?

"Agailia, do you ever feel more alive when the moon is full or wake up late in the morning?"

I nodded. I was always a late riser and I always fell asleep way later then anyone else.

"And Adonis, you get up right when the sun rises, correct? And play guitar or some other instrument?" I felt Adonis stiffen behind me and felt his hands grip the handle of my wheel chair tight.

"Yes." He said taking in a deep breath.

So, it was true. We were the children of the Gods Artemis and Apollo. We were Gods ourselves, actually. We were adopted and our real parents had to leave us on Earth because of Hera's angry tirade. It really all made sense now.

Chiron coughed, breaking the stone silence. "Well, now that you know the truth, I guess its okay to separate you into your cabins now."

Wait, separate?

"What do you mean 'separate'?" I asked eying Chiron curiously.

"Your parents suggested moving you into different cabins. Plus, even though you are her son, Adonis, boys are not allowed in the Artemis cabin under any circumstances. It is her rule over the cabin."

I felt the urge to point a finger at Adonis and stick my tongue out, but now really wasn't the right time.

Chiron lead us out of the door of the dining hall and outside into the cool, winter night. I could have sworn it was hot this afternoon, but as of now, it was freezing. The storm had seemed to let up, so I guess Zeus wasn't as angry anymore. We were in the middle of the "U" of cabins now and my eyes looked around at all of the beautiful little houses.

"Over there, Agailia, will be your new cabin." Chiron was pointing to the silver one with wooden wolf over the door. Now that it was dark, the cabins seemed to glow in the moonlight. Not much of a surprise seeing as Artemis was the Goddess of the moon.

"Over there," said Chiron pointing to a yellow cabin, "Adonis your new cabin awaits. Both of your things have been placed inside your cabins. I'll leave you here. See bright and early in the morning!"

And with that, Chiron took off back towards were we came. I looked at Adonis. "Let's see how well I can stand." I stood up, and surprisingly, my back didn't hurt. I smiled and stretched my legs.

He smiled back. Adonis had become a lot more like a brother since we came to this camp. "Good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Right." I said folding up the wheel chair and tucking it under my arm.

I could see that Adonis really didn't want to talk about anything right now. He wanted to keep it bottled up so no one could see his weakness. That was really the only similarity between us. We kept our emotions to ourselves. Until—like a bottle ready to pop from the air pressure of being shook around—we exploded. But now, he was adding to that pressure, but I was sure I'd see it come out sometime.

We took off to our separate cabins. Once I was at the silver door of the Artemis cabin, I looked back over to my brother's fading figure as he entered his new cabin. The door shut behind him and I looked forward. I twisted the handle and walked into my new home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! Especially the ones that keep coming back each and every chapter and reviewing! You know who you are... I also need to ask for a favor. Tell me what you want to happen in the story! That's right, I'm giving the reviewers an option because I am oh-so amazing like that! (Note the sarcasm :D) Anyways, just post a review or send me a message about what you think should be happening in the story in the next coming chapters! You guys are the awesome-est! **

**_- Luna Jackson_**


End file.
